1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image forming system and a program installation method thereof. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image forming apparatus system allowing pre-stored programs of an image forming apparatus to be installed at a host device connected to the image forming apparatus via a network, and a program installation method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order for a user to effectively use an image forming apparatus, a predetermined program must be installed at a host device connected to the image forming apparatus. For example, if the image forming apparatus is a printer, a printer driver must be installed at a host device connected to the printer in order for a user to be able to use the printer.
Programs required for using the image forming apparatus are distributed to users who buy the image forming apparatus. The programs are typically stored at various storage media, such as a CD or a diskette. Accordingly, purchasers themselves have to directly install the required programs at the host device.
Since a user deals with the medium storing the programs separately, the medium is very likely to be lost. Also, only one medium storing the programs is distributed to one purchaser. If the purchaser loses the medium, it is difficult for the purchaser to determine which program is to be installed at the host device. To this end, a wrong program may be installed at the host device, and thus errors may occur during the use of the image forming apparatus.
Also, if the image forming apparatus is shared by a plurality of host device users in a network environment, each user has to bring a medium storing programs to a place where the host device is located, which causes an inconvenience to the user.